


A Christmas Snippet

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Holidays, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-13
Updated: 2008-11-13
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8746198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Teen!chesters in a small town on Christmas day





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Still a very short one ^^;; (not beta-ed) Hope you enjoy!

Title: A Christmas Snippet

Pairing: Sam/Dean (Sam was 16 and Dean was 20)

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: This is just a fanfic of Supernatural

Notes: This is again a very short fic. I didn't get this beta-ed because of its length. Hope it reads ok! Enjoy!!

 

 

“Sam, we can’t do this anymore.” Dean’s teary eyes were making Sam even more uncomfortable about their current situation.

 

“It’s already the fifth time we're doing this tonight and I just, I can’t! It was kind of cute when you were a little kid but now you’re sixteen and, and…”

 

“Dude, I know, I’m sorry that we have to do this again too, but these people don’t know that we’re brothers and they’re strict about their tradition. We’ll just have to be more careful when we walk around the town for the remaining of the night, ok?”

 

“Kiss him already big boy!!” Someone shouted at them and the crowd cheered again in bizarre unison.

 

“And why do they all assume that you’re the man!” Dean sounded clearly annoyed and was trying hard to keep his voice down.

 

“No one is assuming anything, I just happen to be taller so it’s easier if I bend down to kiss you.”

 

“You owe me big on this one Sam!”

 

“Ok dude, could you shut up? We don’t have to put on a show here. Just a little… will be fine.”

 

Then Dean closed his eyes and looked like he’s getting ready for his execution or something.

 

Sam sighed and put a soft kiss on his lips. It’s very chaste like how old friends may do it in some countries.

 

Then a clear sound of disappointment came from the crowd and Sam couldn’t help but looked at them with a questioning frown.

 

A little girl tugged at her mom’s dress and said in a matter of the fact tone. “Mom, he doesn’t like his bride.”

 

“Oh honey no… they’re ok.” The woman smiled at him apologetically and there was no denying that Sam felt guilty suddenly.

 

Sam looked at Dean. He had already opened his eyes and there was this sad little look on his face that Sam recognized, like Dean was telling him ‘I know you’d rather be kissing some girl here and it’s alright’.

 

“This is ridiculous.”

 

Dean was about to say something in response but then Sam groaned to himself, shoved Dean up against the tree where the mistletoe was hung and gave him a French kiss.

 

The crowd clapped and cheered the whole time they kissed.

 

Sam figured it’s all worthwhile when Dean opened his eyes and smiled.

 

 

End


End file.
